This invention relates to a flexible switch comprising a front sheet, having dome-like projected portions, a spacer sheet, a circuit member, and an adhesive sheet and a method for the flexible switch.
FIGS. 35 and 36 show the first embodiment of a related switch. In FIGS. 35 and 36, this related switch comprises a board 411, having a switching circuit (not shown) formed on a face thereof, an integral-type rubber switch unit 415, an integral-type key top unit 420, and a casing 413. The board 411, the integral-type rubber switch unit 415 and the integral-type key top unit 420 are fixedly secured by screws 412 to the casing 413 in a generally laminated manner.
With respect to the integral-type rubber switch unit 415, reference numeral 416 denotes rubber switch portions, reference numeral 416a denotes a flaring portion, and reference numeral 416b denotes an electrode. With respect to the integral-type key top unit 420, reference numeral 421 denotes key tops, reference numeral 422 denotes a numeral, a character, a sign or the like, reference numeral 423 denotes an arm, reference numeral 424 denotes a frame, reference numeral 424a denotes a longitudinal frame portion, and reference numeral 424b denotes a transverse frame portion. With respect to the casing 413, reference numeral 413a denotes openings.
FIGS. 37 and 38 show the second embodiment of a related switch. In FIG. 37, a plurality of switches 2 to 6 are mounted on an instrument panel 1 (which is one of component parts of an automobile), and are disposed at suitable positions around indicating meters 7. For example, the construction of the switch 2 will be described with reference to FIG. 38. This switch 2 comprises a circuit member 8, rubber switches 9 and 9, key tops 10, and a bezel 11.
The circuit member 8 comprises a rigid board 12, and a plurality of circuits 13 are formed on this board in desired patterns. Contacts 14 for the rubber switches 19, as well as a plurality of electrical function parts 15, are provided on the circuits 13. In FIG. 38, reference numeral 16 denotes an FFC, and reference numeral 17 denotes a connection portion of this FFC 16.
In the above construction, the circuit member 8 is mounted on the inside of the instrument panel 1 through the rigid board 12. The rubber switches 9 and 9 are mounted respectively on the contacts 14 and 14 on the circuit member 8. Further, the key tops 10 are mounted on the rubber switches 9 and 9, and then the bezel 11 is mounted on these key tops. The bezel 11 is fitted in an opening formed in the instrument panel 1. Design portions 18 are formed on the faces of the key tops 10 and bezel 11 by printing, ornamentation or the like.
The above first embodiment of the related switch has the following problems.
Firstly, the overall structure is complicated, and the thickness of the main component members in the laminating direction is large, and most of the parts are made of rigid materials, and therefore there are encountered problems that it is difficult to achieve the thin/lightweight design of the switch and that the degree of freedom with respect to the configuration is almost zero.
Secondly, there is encountered a problem that a region where the switch is installed (or mounted) is limited to a portion where a large receiving space or a flat-face configuration is available.
Thirdly, there is encountered a problem that the special and cumbersome fixing, utilizing locks, screws or the like, is required.
Next, in the above second embodiment of the related switch, when it is necessary to change the design portions 18, the printing, ornamentation or the like for the key tops 10 and the bezel 11 must be changed, and therefore there is encountered a problem that this change is complicated. For example, in the case where it is necessary to provide variations in accordance with the grade of an automobile, the design portions 18 must be changed in accordance with this variation, which invites a problem that the change becomes more complicated.
And besides, in the above related switch, the switch 2 (like the other switches 3 to 6) is thick, and therefore there is encountered a problem that the switch 2 can not be installed unless a large receiving space is provided at the inside of the instrument panel 1. Naturally, this problem is also encountered with the installation of an optional switch.
Furthermore, the above related switch has a problem that the switch 2 (like the other switches 3 to 6) can not be installed unless there is provided a flat face having no two-dimensional/three-dimensional face (In other words, there is encountered a problem that the installation portion is limited).